Tease
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: VERY MATURE! MAN ON MAN SEX! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! This was for a prompt table and I usually hate writing smut but I couldn't think of anything else for the word 'Tease'.. So have some JUNES SEX! Hope you enjoy it ;)


**So this is by far the worst thing I've ever written. I can't write smut but I saw the word tease and couldn't think of anything else. So here's some JUNES SEX for you :) Enjoy **

**Oh and I'm doing a prompt table so leave me numbers between 1 and 95 please :)**

* * *

**_#14 Tease _**

**Harry's POV:**

'You're such a tease!' I whispered up at my boyfriend as we sat in the car on the way home, as he continued brushing his hand over my crotch 'accidentally'.

'That's the point..' He whispered back seductively into my ear. Danny Jones.. I love this man.

'That's it! When we get home, I'm having you, I don't care if you're ready, I want you.' I said ferociously into his ear. He breathed heavily against my ear and I felt him squeeze my thigh tighter than he already was doing. I let out a small moan at the connection but instantly quietened myself when I noticed little Dougie staring at us, with a confused look on his face. The moment he looked away, I moved my hand further up Danny's leg and rubbed his upper thighs gently. He began to thrust up into my hand, begging me to go further.

'Nope.. This is what you get for purposely trying to get me aroused during the interview...' I muttered to him.

'You have to wait till we get home for me to finish this... Unless of course, you can find a way to get him out of the way.. that's your challenge.' I finished, biting slightly on his ear and pointing towards Dougie.

'He gets ill when he eats nuts right?' Danny asked in return with a mischievous look on his face.

'Yeah, they make him throw up and stuff, why?' I asked suspiciously, still rubbing hard on Danny's leg.

'Give me 5 minutes and we'll have this car to ourselves.' He whispered to me, picking up his bag from the floor. He routed through it before pulling out a chocolate bar and opened the wrapper, before taking a bite and passing it to Dougie.

'Do you want this mate? I don't like it.' He said calmly to our youngest bandmate.

'Yeah sure! Thanks Dan.' He said happily, taking the bar from Danny and eating it without a seconds thought. We sat for a few minutes, me wondering what Danny had done, before Dougie spoke up.

'Guys... I don't feel so good..' He mumbled, his face paler than a white sheet.

'Whats wrong Dougs?' Tom asked from the front, looking in his mirror to take a look at Dougie.

'I think I'm gonna be sick...' He muttered again, holding his head up in his hands.

'Right, stay calm Dougie, I'm pulling into a service station now, just relax and we'll be there in a second.' Tom said quickly, pulling the car over into a service station car park. When we pulled up, Tom hurried out of the car and pulled open Dougie's door, only to be met by Dougie leaning over and vomiting all over the floor of the car park. Tom quickly got him out of the car and rushed him inside, leaving me and Danny alone.

'Told you we'd get this place to ourselves.. Now come on, we won't have too long.' Danny said excitedly, lying down across the chairs and pulling me on top of him.

'Making Dougie ill was a little harsh, but I've got to admit, you're bloody brilliant sometimes!' I said happily to him, tugging his belt from his pants and throwing it across the car, doing the same with mine. I removed both of our pants and boxers before leaning down and beginning to suck gently on Danny's fully hard cock.

'Ugh.. Harry... No stop... We don't have much time... I don't care about preparation just fuck me already! I want you inside of me!' He cried out desperately, I pulled myself away from him and stared him directly in the eyes.

'Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..' I asked unsurely.

'I'm sure Harry, please!' He cried again and so I decided to do as he asked. I spat on my hand a few times before pumping it over my dick, lubricating it to make Danny more comfortable. He was still a virgin in the arse and I knew that it would be painful for him. I then leant forwards and lined the head of my dick up with his anus, brushing over it lightly, causing a moan to escape his lips.

'Are you sure you want this?' I asked again.

'Yes! Please Harry, please just do it!' He said quickly in reply. I did as he asked and pushed into him slowly. I was barely in at all when his face contorted with pain.

'Are you okay Dan?' I asked quietly. He nodded and so I continued, pushing into him slowly as his face continued screwing up with pain. I was still only less than half way in when I saw a couple of tears escape his closed eyes, instantly making me stop again.

'Please relax Dan...'

'Harry... It hurts... Why does it hurt so much?' He asked in a sad voice.

'It stops hurting after a little while I promise. Now should I keep going or do you want me to stop and we'll do this at home when you're ready?' I said to him soothingly.

'Keep going..' He muttered and so I continued pushing into him, only stopping once I was fully inside. He lay looking uncomfortable for a few minutes before he looked up at me and nodded. I knew what he meant and so I slowly pulled out, leaving only my head in, before ramming back into him hard. He groaned at me and dug his nails into my back.

'Urgh! Harry again please!' He practically screamed at me. I did the same thing over and over again, gaining speed everytime. Within minutes, I was fucking him senseless, feeling an orgasm pooling in the pit of my stomach. Just as I felt myself coming close, Danny grunted and groaned more at me.

'Harry! Harry I'm going to-' he managed before his cock spurted white seed all over my shirt. I rammed into him a couple more times before I came in his arse, screaming his name.

'Shit! That was fucking amazing!' Danny breathed out heavily, panting at me.

'So you enjoyed it then?' I asked him grinning.

'Fucking best thing ever mate!' He replied happily.

'Now I recommend you change shirts before the other two come back.' He said afterwards, looking down at my cum covered t-shirt. I pulled myself up and away from Danny and quickly removed my shirt, swapping it for the spare one I'd brought in my bag, while Danny got his pants and boxers back on. I did the same as him and we both got back into our original places next to each other. I looked out of the window to see Tom and Dougie coming back, Dougie still pale with a small bucket clutched in his hands.

'I love you Harry.' Danny said sweetly to me.

'Love you too Dan.' I replied to him, planting a small kiss on his lips before the other two got back. A second later, the door opened and Dougie climbed back in next to Danny.

'Keep an eye on him please guys.. He's really not well.' Tom said with a small sigh before getting back in the front seat and beginning to drive us home again.

'You okay Dougs?' Danny asked innocently, receiving a shake of the head as a reply. We then sat in silence for a little while, Dougie occasionally looking over at us and pulling a face that looked like he was thinking hard about something, before he suddenly spoke up. The question, however, was one that rendered me speechless.

'So guys... Is gay sex good then?'


End file.
